Upshot
by damoisella
Summary: Sometimes it doesn’t take much to realise what you’ve done when you shouldn’t...


Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise are not mine... the only thing I claim ownership to is the storyline and title.

Author's Notes: I went out for an early Christmas gathering on the weekend and had one (or three) too many Black Russians... ironically, it inspired me to write this fic, but let me suffer from the pendulum knocking around in my head the next morning.

Feedback, however, would make my head feel so much better. Trust me on that one. g 

For Zoë, for knowing when things count!

Summary: Sometimes it doesn't take much to realise what you've done when you shouldn't...

---

**Upshot**

The clock rhythmically ticked on the wall, never fading. A continuous noise, a noise that one's mind could just follow as it sank into gradual languor. Evan listened for the hypnotising ticks, one after the other, as he stared at the file lying on his desk without taking a word in. The summer night's heat seemed to have crept into the station, despite their best attempts at extinguishing it with the air conditioners. The heat seemed to have a melting effect on his brain, and then combined with the continuous ticking of the clock...

"Earth to Jonesy?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up vaguely into the scrutinising blue eyes of his fellow constable.

"Is something awake in there?" Susie asked, tapping a finger to her head, "or has it just completely died?"

"It tried to hold onto life but just failed," he murmured, the first thing that emerged from his mouth.

She laughed, humoured. "It shows."

Evan stretched his arms out behind his head, groaning. "Is there any reason for us even being here?"

"Plenty of reasons. For one, if we hadn't interrupted the Thompson's party, it looked like some of them could have killed each other with the beer bottles. Two, we managed to sort out that traffic accident before."

"Bloody people who think they can drive after drinking," he muttered under his breath. Susie whole-heartedly agreed, but resisted in answering.

"Three, the Harrison's place could have caught fire from all those lights outside. Four, we -"

"Alright!" he exclaimed, admitting defeat. "You've proved your point. But how about now? Everyone's probably too drunk to care about anything, let alone being capable of calling us."

Susie glanced at her wrist. "Well, luckily for us we've only got twenty minutes left to go."

Evan grumbled something incoherent, turning away. Despite both him and Susie having pulled the short straws, he still reckoned it was unfair that they had to work New Year's Eve. He had pronounced the straws as rigged, yet PJ had vehemently disagreed. PJ, being the Senior Detective and all, had won the argument, and consequently Mark had made them do the unwanted shift. Much to both constables' chagrin.

Still, he acknowledged the fact that the shift ended at ten thirty, giving them a whole hour and a half to celebrate the arrival of the new year. The others better be grateful, he though grudgingly. It had meant he wasn't able to take his annual trip to his old builder mate's place, where everyone was always guaranteed a great party.

"Any plans once we're out of here?" Evan asked, breaking the silence of the station.

Susie briefly looked up from her work, before shaking her head. "No, why?"

He merely shrugged. "Just wondering."

She shrugged in return and continued her work. She was determined to finish the brief before the night's end; it would make her return to work the next day a lot more bearable.

"Time's up, Suse, let's get outta here!" Evan had been watching the clock like a hawk, standing up and switching off his desk light the moment the clock hand had reached eleven o'clock.

"Don't seem like you're in such a hurry," she retorted, but also packed up her desk for the night. Nine hours time, and she'd be back working again. It was somewhat depressing.

"Let's go get a drink or something," he suggested, leaving no room for compromise as they left the empty building. The next street was obviously in full celebration mode, the music from at least two parties clashing into a terrible mixture of noise that was only too audible from the station.

"I dunno, Jonesy..." Susie screwed up her nose warily. "I mean, we've gotta be back in nine hours."

"C'mon, Suse! It's the New Year!" His grin and sudden enthusiasm was infectious, and she found herself nodding. It couldn't hurt, she supposed – at least tomorrow she couldn't complain of not having fun.

"Imperial?" she questioned as they fell into step, walking along the dark footpath back to the hotel they called home.

"Nah, I'll take you out someplace else," he replied, without a hint of shrewdness.

"Oh, not the Steampacket?"

"The Steampacket? God no," he laughed. "Give me some credit, woman!"

"You'll have to give me a reason to first!" she retorted with a grin, giving him a gentle shove.

"Hey!" She only laughed harder. "No, I was actually thinking more along the lines of Shorties'," he added, before she could administer any more physical punishments.

"Ah yeah, righto then," she agreed. "It's a da -" she stopped herself just in time as they reached the entrance of the pub. She cleared her throat. "I'll, er, meet you back down here in thirty?"

"Sure," he replied, tactfully pretending not to notice her blunder, before she bounded up the staircase towards her room.

"You off for the night then, eh?" Chris asked him over the bar counter, wiping a few clean glasses with a tea towel.

"Yeah, just finished that bloody night shift," he sighed, tempted to roll his eyes but somehow resisting.

"Well, have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't," the publican warned with a twinkle in her eyes. He nodded good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, Chris, I'm going to be a good boy this New Year's."

"I'll believe it when I see it," she replied with a wink, before turning away to deal with the rather rowdy group in front of her, demanding more drinks.

Twenty five minutes later, Evan found himself at the bottom of the staircase, patiently waiting. Idly, he looking at the twinkling Christmas tree (still tinsled and baubled) in the corner – Chris obviously hadn't had time to take it down yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of familiar footsteps descending from the stairs. How footsteps could be familiar was beyond him, yet he instinctively knew it was Susie.

"Didn't keep you waiting for long, did I?" she asked, a flash of concern upon her face.

"No, no," he assured her, shaking his head. "I only just got here."

"Ah, good," she nodded, relieved. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Evan said. She began to walk out, through the main pub and into the dimly-lit street. He followed, keeping a close on eye on her. He couldn't help it, really. She looked amazing. Not in the clothes she was wearing, or how her hair was done – she just had this great energy, an inner sense of confidence and fun that radiated from her; it seemed more beautiful to him than anything else on the outside. It shone through her sparkling eyes, somewhat contagious.

She glanced behind him with both a curious and warning look in her eyes; he didn't want to spoil the mood of the night with some idiotic notion. Blinking, he pushed any dangerous thoughts of his colleague and friend to the edge of his mind.

---

It was only when you weren't there, that you appreciated Chris' attentive awareness of someone's alcoholic limit, Evan vaguely thought as he waved to the bartender, signalling another round of drinks. She always knew when someone had had enough, and refused to serve them any more. Sure, she could always gain the extra money, but her customers' safety came first, and Chris was adamant about it.

Here, however, it seemed as though the liquid supply could never run dry. So were the bartenders and waiters who only seemed too happy to top up your glasses. Perhaps it was because of New Year's, perhaps it was just the way that the venue ran.

"Trying to get me completely smashed?" Susie remarked as her glass was topped up once more.

"Not trying – I am," Evan countered, his confidence only heightened by the alcohol he had already consumed.

"Y'reckon?" she asked, her mind feeling hazy.

"Once you're finished here with me you won't be able to stand up straight," he said, and she wasn't sure if that was a promise or a sarcastic admission.

"Be prepared to eat your words," she warned, draining her glass. He gave a smug grin and shrugged. Maybe he was right, Susie thought. She hadn't been drinking much lately, only the odd beer at the pub, yet she was starting to feel the effects already. Still, she decided, it was the New Year's after all. Damn him for getting her another drink. And damn him for being that good-looking...

Geez, where had that come from? Nope, keep your mind on track, Raynor, she thought firmly to herself. No good thinking about things that she shouldn't be. Not tonight.

"I wouldn't mind a vodka," she piped up suddenly, tired of the beer. Beer she could have any old time – this would be a different sort of night. "Care to join me?"

"Yeah, why not," Evan agreed, finding it undeniably harder to refuse as he waved over the bartender.

And so it went on; the noise constantly loud, the talk and laughter even more so, the drinks kept flowing, and it was rather difficult to find a time to stop. Long words were becoming hard to pronounce, as the two constables engaged in conversation, both among themselves and others. People that Evan was sure he didn't know, but what the hell – it was New Year's Eve!

The deep bass of the background music gradually started to throb through Susie's veins. Suddenly she tugged on her colleague's arm. "Come on, let's dance," she suggested, already eyeing the various people (who seemed just as intoxicated and uncoordinated) on the dancefloor.

"I don't dance," Evan stated flatly.

"Yeah, you do!" She stood up a tad too quickly and stumbled, narrowly missing the chair leg.

"And the way you're going, you probably won't make it that far," he added with a smirk. Not that he was much better, but his hazy mind refused to see that.

"No! I'm serious, Jonesy, come on," she pleaded, pulling his arm.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Uh-uh, not happening."

"Fine, I'll go by myself," she threatened, and turned away. He reached out and caught her arm, displaying a show of surprisingly quick reflexes, considering that the rest of him didn't seem to be moving quite so fast. "Hmm?" She turned back, surprised.

"It's two minutes till midnight," he said, holding up his wrist for her to see.

"Oh, it is too," she replied blankly, having almost forgotten the purpose of the night.

Soon the countdown began, the enthusiastic and raucous crowd chanting the numbers as if their lives depended on it.

"...Five, four..."

Susie glanced at her friend and colleague, who looked back with a strangely mischievous grin plastered on his face. She vaguely wondered why, and then it clicked.

"Hey Jonesy, don't expect anything from me," she yelled over the noise, knowing he would somehow try to create a devious plan to get what he was after.

"...Three, two..."

"Wasn't going to say a word," he yelled back.

"I know that look, mate, and it was far from innocent!" she said, surprising even herself that she had managed to string together such a long sentence.

"One! Happy New Year!" everyone in the vicinity chorused, with a fair bit of cheering and raised glasses in toasts.

"Well, happy new year," Susie spoke up, giving him a smile as she clinked her glass with his – splashing some of the contents at the same time. "Any resolutions?"

Evan blinked. "Yeah. To, er -" he paused, "I forgot." He sure hoped he had written them down somewhere if he ever had a hope of keeping them – which he never would. "How about you?"

"To never go out with you again," she answered.

"What?" Hurt flashed upon his face.

"Kidding – only kidding, Jonesy!" she laughed.

"Very funny," he retorted. "Another drink?"

"Bring it on."

---

Thirty minutes later, Susie dimly decided that they – or at least, she – should be heading off home. The music, which once pulsated through her, was becoming irritating. She yelled this in Evan's ear, and he bumbly agreed.

"Remind me – why did we come here?" Susie asked indistinctly.

"New Year's, nothing else to do," he explained as they set off back towards the Imperial. The thought of Evan's car parked around the corner didn't enter their minds – probably luckily for the sakes of other motorists.

"Bloody night shift," she declared, now remembering.

He nodded vehemently. "Bugger them for making us do it."

"We just won't do it next – oh, damn," she yelped, tripped over a rock in the crack of the pavement. She stumbled, and automatically grabbed Evan's arm. He caught her firmly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, for the first time cursing her inability to think clearly. "You can let go of me now."

"Ah, yeah – 'course," he nodded and let go of her. "Lead the way."

---

"S'quiet," Susie murmured as they went through the Imperial door, the pub now darkened and empty.

"How long did it take for us to walk here?" Evan asked wonderingly.

"Dunno, didn't count. Come on," she gestured for him to follow her to the staircase.

"Look, the Christmas tree," Evan pointed as they passed it. Susie laughed, forgetting to keep quiet.

"Chris hasn't taken it down yet," she stated unnecessarily. "She must have forgotten."

"Or she hasn't had time," he added, and then the light bulb in his mind switched on. "I know where we can put it."

"Where?"

"I'll show you later..."

They climbed up the stairs, holding onto the banisters for extra support.

"S'pose I'll see you in the morning," she said as they stopped at the landing.

"Nah," he said, "Come into my room, I've got something to show ya."

Even in her haze she was wary. "Like what?"

"Just come in, I won't bite."

Obediently she padded after him as he fumbled with the lock. Finally getting the door open, he went over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle.

She read the label, the letters not making sense for a moment. "Johnnie Walker? You climbing up the ladder or somethin'?"

"Nah, won it in a bet," Evan replied with a shrug.

"Oh." She waited expectantly. "Well? You got any glasses?"

"Eh, I thought I did," he said, before rummaging around the table. "Might've used them though."

"Doesn't matter," she answered, jumping onto the bed and sitting against the headboard. "Ta." She took the glass and swirled the liquid around in it, somehow avoiding another spillage this time.

"Hmm," she said languidly after drinking half of the generous serving. "I haven't had old Johnnie for a while now."

"Old mate of mine," Evan put in pensively. "Never had this company to share it, though," he added.

She didn't take the bait. "Well, I'll just have to do for now," she said as she poured them both some more, before leaning back onto the headboard.

---

Before Susie had even opened her eyes, she could feel it.

Thump. Thump. Another thump. And another one. On and on it went, as though a hammer had lodged itself inside her skull and was desperately trying to fight its way out.

She groaned, her limbs heavy. Slowly, in a vain attempt to reignite some circulation in her bloodstream, she stretched her arms out, before she hit –

Something completely unexpected. Something soft. Something warm.

It moved, along with a grunt.

With a gasp, her eyes snapped open. Evan was lying next to her, and it suddenly occurred to Susie that this was not her room.

Another grunt, and his eyes flickered open too, widening at the sight of her next to him. "Suse?" He immediately winced with pain.

"Er, we didn't – you know... did we?" she asked tentatively.

He slowly, in tiny movements, shook his throbbing head. "Nah, don't think so," he whispered hoarsely. He gave a pointed look at her, and she looked down. With relief, she saw she was dressed – mostly, anyway. "I think we were just too pissed to move," he added for the clarity of explanation.

"You bastard, you said you wouldn't get me to that stage," she whispered with as much menace as she could muster. There was a pause as she thought. "I think. I don't remember much of last night, do you?"

"Er, I think you were assured that you would be fine, if I remember right," he answered just as quietly, rolling his lethargic body out of bed and wincing for his aching head. "But I can't remember what the hell we did."

"Uh huh." She decided not to pursue the matter. "Time?"

"Ten past seven."

Terrific, she had to be at work in less than an hour. "I think I'll just go and, uh – change, and -" she waved a senseless and uncaring hand as she too climbed up. "See ya later."

"Yeah," he whispered in reply, as she left the room.

---

"Morning, Constable," Mark called out as Evan arrived at the station, five minutes late. However, with the appearance of the constable, sluggish and wearing sunglasses, the sergeant chose not to comment.

"Morning, Sarge," he muttered, heading for the locker room. "How're you feeling?" he asked as he entered, seeing Susie standing at the bench.

"Like hell," she replied delicately, as if anything said harsher would do her permanent damage. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, make it strong."

She made two mugs as he stowed his belongings in his locker, and they went out to the main station together. The sight of the two grudging constables, both looking fragile and nursing their black coffees, made Mark and the two probationary constables smile.

"Good New Year's?" Joss asked innocently.

They merely nodded simultaneously, sitting down at their respective desks.

Minutes later, the buzzer at the front desk went off, breaking the relative quietness of the station.

"Ow," Evan and Susie both exclaimed, clutching their hands to their heads.

"Geez, can't we turn that thing down a bit?" Evan asked in nothing more than a whisper, his head's vicious thumping even more pronounced.

"No can do, sorry," Mark replied, looking decidedly amused. "O'Rourke, can you get that?" Kelly nodded and headed for the door leading out to the front of the station, having the carelessness to slam the door behind her. The two constables flinched once more and had a feeling that none of their colleagues would make their painful and aching day any easier.

---

Forty minutes later, and Susie and Evan were finishing their second coffees, about to move onto their third.

"Constables, are you going to be any use to us all day?" Mark asked, looking at them sternly.

"Is there a lot to do?" Susie asked in a hushed voice.

"Is there? Constables, it's New Year's Day, if you haven't forgotten."

"Where would you like us to start?" Evan questioned weakly.

"Well, I suppose this job won't be too hard on you," Mark said reproachfully, giving them a withering look. "Chris called, it seems as though a large amount of Christmas decorations, including a tree, went missing during the night. I'll leave it in your hands." The sergeant went off towards the detectives' office.

Evan and Susie looked at each other, stricken. "You're not thinking what I'm thinking..." she began hesitantly.

"I don't know... I can't remember," he confessed. "I mean, I guess it's possible..."

She put her head in her hands.

"Remind me, Jonesy – never, ever let me drink again."

---

THE END


End file.
